


you make me feel it

by theafterimages



Series: you and me [6]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theafterimages/pseuds/theafterimages
Summary: Years later, Yugyeom is the one overwhelmed by Bambam's wardrobe choices.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to E, C & D for looking this over, and T for suggesting this installment's concept!
> 
> And Bambam's outfit is, of course, based on what he wore for [the second Hush stage](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u4N7Bovhtwo) during this year's JYPE concerts.

Yugyeom has been waiting on the couch for a while, not that he expected anything else. Bambam always takes his time getting ready for a night out, but the result is always worth it.

It’s only a few more minutes before Yugyeom hears Bambam ask, “What do you think?”

Yugyeom looks up from his phone—and his jaw literally drops.

Bambam wears tight pants a lot, but none quite as form-fitting, or as awe-inspiring, as the leather pair he has on now. Add in the suspenders, the boots, the form fitting black sweater—and then Yugyeom is knocked for _another_ loop when Bambam raises his arms just enough to model that the sweater is actually a crop top.

Yugyeom’s eyes zero in on the tanned skin the sweater revealed. “Uh,” he says blankly.

“I told Jimin guys can wear crop tops, too,” Bambam explains. 

Yugyeom nods rapidly. He’s not one hundred percent sure what he’s agreeing to, only that right now he will agree to anything; he’ll _do_ anything, whatever Bambam wants…

Bambam crooks his finger, and Yugyeom goes to him without hesitation. “What do you think?” Bambam asks. “Use your words.”

“Words?” Yugyeom croaks.

Bambam smiles. He’s wearing lip gloss. Yugyeom can see the shimmer of it on his full lips. Yugyeom’s knees weaken. “So I look good?” he teases.

“ _Yes_ ,” Yugyeom says fervently. He automatically rests his hands on Bambam’s hips as Bambam closes what little distance remains between them. Bambam smells so good, like always, the fresh, familiar citrusy opening notes of Bambam’s favorite cologne. It will fade later, to something woodsy, laced with incense—Yugyeom will be able to breathe it in tonight as he curls around Bambam, drifting off to sleep with Bambam in his arms.

“Prove it,” Bambam murmurs, his gaze deliberately dropping to Yugyeom’s mouth.

Yugyeom immediately kisses him. For all the teasing Bambam has been doing, he responds just as avidly, moaning in approval as Yugyeom backs him against the doorway. His lips are so soft against Yugyeom’s, his mouth so hot, and Yugyeom can’t get enough, has never been able to. Sometimes he thinks that he could spend the rest of his life doing nothing but kissing Bambam and be perfectly content.

“We need to go,” Bambam reminds him with an unsteady laugh when they finally pause for air.

Yugyeom claims another kiss anyway. “Just send her a picture,” he prompts, shameless. He likes going out with their friends, especially dancing, but he likes just being with Bambam more, and he’s really not sure if either of them can wait until the end of the night for this. “Or we can go later.”

“You’ll let me out of bed?” Bambam teases.

“If you want,” Yugyeom promises. “Whatever you want.”

Bambam tilts his head and gives Yugyeom a long, considering look, as if after all this time Yugyeom doesn’t know him well enough to know what his answer will be even before he says, “The lighting in our room is the best right now.”

Yugyeom isn’t sure how his hands stay steady enough, but he gets some good pictures of Bambam—not that he thinks any picture of Bambam could ever really be bad—including one of Bambam with his finger pressed to his lips as if indicating for silence, his eyes heavy-lidded and staring into the camera.

“That one’s for you,” Bambam tells Yugyeom when he has his phone back, leaning back against Yugyeom’s chest as he scrolls through the pictures. Yugyeom shivers and distracts himself by pressing kisses along Bambam’s neck, feeling a matching shudder go through Bambam. It’s one of Bambam’s weaknesses, Yugyeom knows that; is so grateful, all over again, that he is the one who has long since mapped all of them, who knows Bambam’s body as well as his own.

“Send it to me,” Yugyeom murmurs. He lets his hands wander, can’t stop touching Bambam. When Bambam nods distractedly Yugyeom lightly bites at his pulse point, clutching Bambam closer as Bambam all but melts against him.

“I can’t think when you do that,” Bambam says, voice soft.

“I can’t think at all,” Yugyeom admits.

Bambam turns quickly to face him, tosses his phone aside, and then they’re kissing as heatedly as if they had never stopped. For all Bambam’s claims of distraction, he has Yugyeom’s shirt unbuttoned faster than ever. Yugyeom breaks away from him long enough to toss it aside before it gets annoying, and Bambam lies down in the meanwhile, legs spread and gaze intent.

Yugyeom just stares down at him for a beat. There are still so many moments when he can’t believe he’s this lucky, that he gets to be all Bambam’s, and this is one of them.

Bambam smiles up at him and holds out his arms, waiting. Yugyeom’s heart feels so full as he leans down to kiss him again and again.

“What do you want to do?” Bambam asks between kisses.

Breathing heavily, Yugyeom pauses to consider the question, staring down at him. Bambam doesn’t look immaculately put together anymore—his hair is mussed from writhing against the pillow, his lip gloss has nearly been kissed away, and there's already a flush rising on his skin. He still looks perfect, in Yugyeom’s eyes. He always will.

“I don’t know,” Yugyeom admits with a ragged laugh. “There’s too much.”

“We have all night,” Bambam reminds him.

Yugyeom blinks. “I thought you wanted to go out later.”

Bambam shrugs; his hands slip down Yugyeom’s back, giving his ass a quick squeeze. “You were right. I sent her the pictures. That’s enough. Besides, I can always dress like this again.” He grins up at Yugyeom. “We’ll see if we make it there next time.”

“I couldn’t help it,” Yugyeom whines, though he can’t help smiling as Bambam laughs up at him. “You look too good!”

“Show me,” Bambam murmurs, and Yugyeom does, in every way he can think of.

 


End file.
